bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Wiki Meister
Please ignore the below stuff, it's ancient, ridiculous, and does not reflect my personality. (This is from 2-3 years ago.) 18:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Unnacceptable Username Hi, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Please note that your username is not acceptable. Please use to send a request to staff to have your username changed to something more acceptable. Until this is done, this account has been blocked from editing on this wiki. Once your username has been changed the block will be removed. Also please note that we do not allow speculation on the articles, as per the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. Regards, 18:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) And why's that? XD :We do not allow profanity in usernames. Change it or you will not be unblocked.-- Hold on... Let's say I were to keep my username. And say I edited something with your permission. The name would only appear on the wiki for like 3 seconds at best because Bleach in itself is very popular, and so is the wiki. Also, you are like two people that are controlling the wiki, over the probable 2 million fans on the wiki. So... what's so important about usernames? I'd consider something with f*** and d*** in the name as profanity even I wouldn't use. And they say that in the manga as well, so are you telling me that Bleach should be blocked for having the word @$$ in it as well? Seriously? :Whether it appears in the manga or not is not important. What is important is that your username is not appropriate. Your account is currently blocked from editing anything other than your talk page. If you would like to be able to edit anything else, you will have to change your name. No exceptions will be made-- Not to be kind of a jerk or implied mean person, but who gives you this authority to do this sort of thing? I mean it states on the link to your wikia page, "This a wiki that anyone can edit." So are you being a hypocrite? Seriously? :There are rules to be followed. If you do not like them, you don't have to come here. Your choice.-- Sorry, let me get rid of that. I just read it too and I tried to delete the previous statement. I don't want you to have a bad impression of me, but I personally find your username inappropriate for having a reference to religion. And I'm certain you added the "Innappropriate Username" policy on the Blocked Policy page just to punish me for no fair reason. You, my good sir, ought to be blocked from life. :As Godisme said, there are rules to be obeyed here and you are refusing to do so, your username is profanity and revolting, against our rules!! You are also refusing to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) when in a discussion including more than one person, also against our rules!! People with no interest in obeying our rules aren't supposed to be here!! And no, there is more than two people disagreeing with you, the rules are rules, this community obeys them!! God is not a religious name, it is a name!! You can believe in God and not be part of organised religion!!